We need to talk about Kevin: Ella
by EvelinaanavriN
Summary: Kevin piensa, reflexiona, duda, planea: todo en torno a Eva. Esta es una escena sobre lo que yo imagino que pudo estar pasando por la cabeza del cercano-futuro asesino.


_Nota previa: este fanfic, centrado en el personaje Kevin, se basa sólo en lo que he visto en la película. Yo (aún) no he leído el libro de su autora original. Yo sólo soy una fanática de la genial historia, de los personajes, en fin; de toda la película en si. Nada me pertenece, sólo, a medias, el siguiente fanfic:_

**K**evin entró a su habitación, al anochecer. Revisó sus cosas, sus cajones, sus pequeñas cajas, bajo su cama, las cortinas, las repisas… (era una tarea diaria, minuciosa, pero sencilla, pues no guardaba demasiadas cosas), y miró su escritorio, su porta- CDs. Un CD suyo, marcado con la frase "I love you", no estaba. Alguien curioso había estado husmeando en la habitación momentos antes, y se lo había llevado. "Ha sucedido" pensó Kevin, soltando una risita.

Mientras aguardaba _el resultado, _se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir en la laptop. Esto era casi lo único que lo entretenía luego de acabar su pasatiempo favorito, la práctica de arquería.

Escribe en su computadora un ensayo para la próxima entrada a su blog. Su blog anónimo. Sus escritos semanales constan de opiniones y planteamientos, a veces propuestas, basados en sólo asuntos al azar, asuntos humanos, tan variables como trillados. Y sus lectores lo siguen. Aún cuando hay compañeros y hasta profesores de su clase que siguen su blog, no saben que "el anónimo" es Kevin Katchadourian. Nadie sabe, y así debe ser. A la gente, de variadas edades, (al principio sólo jóvenes curioso y/o desorientados que no saben lo que buscan, o que simplemente buscan en la red una respuesta mágica, directa para todos sus problemas, y luego adultos, adultos que buscan darle sentido a sus vidas corrigiendo, vigilando a estos jóvenes) les agrada el profundo interés que expresa "el anónimo" por la opinión ajena, aún cuando el escritor es tan indudablemente inteligente y aparentemente autosuficiente. Sí, todos, sus más o menos 2000 seguidores acumulados en un año desde la primera entrada, saben que "el anónimo" se interesa en la opinión que nadie más oye, en conocer la experiencia de cada lector. A la gente le agrada eso, que le pidan su opinión.

Y Kevin lo sabe. Es el modo más efectivo de atrapar a la gente, comenzando por su atención.

BLOG ANÓNIMO

día xx, mes xxxxxx, 2014:

Queridos amigos que suelen leerme con tanta atención, aún cuando no saben mi nombre, mi nacionalidad ni mi edad, hoy, por primera vez, vengo a solicitar su más sincera opinión respecto a algo puntualmente acerca de mí, que me aqueja perpetuamente. Esto es muy íntimo. Hago esto porque me veo en la necesidad de encontrar una respuesta, como sea. Además, este, la red, es el modo mas reservado del que dispongo en estos momentos, del que todos disponemos a la hora de aclarar dudas que no podemos, por diferentes motivos, plantearle ni siquiera a un supuestamente confiable psicoanalista.

Bien, esta es mi duda: ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Me siento aquejado, atormentado. Me siento culpable, me siento malvado, me siento erróneo, me siento poco coherente, poco directo, a veces me siento cobarde, por no ser más directo.

Quiero que alguien me entienda, se trata de una persona, no importa su nombre ni su cara, sólo importa su forma de verme a mí.

Bah, creo que todos ustedes ya están deseando saber qué persona es. Necesitan saber si es hombre o mujer, si es alguien viejo o joven, gay o normal, bueno o malo, porque sólo así puede hacerse una idea, un perfil de su persona, ¿verdad?

Pero NO lo diré. Si dijera que se trata, por ejemplo, de mi madre, que es así y así, que mide esto y lo otro, que es una mujer de tal tipo, entonces ustedes empezarían a ver la cuestión de modo superficial. Empezarían a aconsejarme de acuerdo a sus conocimientos de sus madres, verían esto como un típico problema profundo entre familiares.

Pero, ¿y si esta madre fuera diferente a todas las demás? ¿si esta madre, esta persona, fuera diferente a todas las personas que ustedes conocen?

¿Entienden por qué no debo revelarles detalles acerca de esta persona?

Esta persona a la que me refiero, a la que dedico esta entrada (aún tratándose sólo de una entrada cargada de interrogantes), es alguien único. No es necesario revelar sus detalles superficiales, ni el vínculo que nos une. Después de todo: todos, en nuestras vidas individuales, conocemos a alguien diferente a los demás, ¿verdad? Yo lo sé. Pues bien: inspírense en esa persona misteriosa que conozcan, si necesitan inspirarse en alguien, para ayudarme en esto.

Bien, lectores, sé que, por supuesto, debo darles un pequeño indicio:

Esta persona es _la mujer más asombrosa que he conocido_. Y, créanme, aún con mi vida aún inmadura, creo que he conocido mucho a la gente y su mentalidad.

Les respondo a lo que deben estar pensando: no es enamoramiento lo que me aqueja (el enamoramiento nunca es molesto, sólo molesta el trato decepcionante de la persona querida).

Admiración, tal vez.

Ya les he dicho que puedo ser una persona inmadura; y deben estar pensando "quizás está enamorado, pero le cuesta aceptarlo. O quizás es mujer, y le cuesta aceptar que está enamorada de esta mujer…_"_

Pues se desvían, queridos lectores. Quizás, cuando acabe con este extenso prólogo y comience, de una vez, con mi asunto, vayan comprendiendo. ¡Vamos, que ustedes son gente brillante!

Esto es lo que me confunde sobremanera: Esta mujer me teme. Esta mujer se abstiene de enfrentarme. Esta mujer me observa más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Esta mujer me clava los ojos hasta el fondo, perfora mi piel, mi piel que no permito que nadie toque. Me clava sus ojos, me atraviesa hasta llegar a mi alma... me mira fija y descaradamente, a veces con asombro, a veces con asco... Ella mira mi alma de una forma tan masoquista para mí. Sí, amigos: eso me resulta tan interesante, tan emocionante...

Pero la magia se rompe ante mis ojos, hiere mi alma, aqueja mi mente... Pues sé lo que ella sabe de mí, y no me acusa. No reacciona. No me odia, como cualquier persona lo haría si tuviera los ojos de ella.

Sabe tanto de mí, tanto como para una persona increíblemente perceptiva y empática le es humanamente posible... Pero, en la vida diaria, toma una actitud _odiosa_ para conmigo: Me habla de cosas triviales, aún cuando sabe lo absurdo de sus charlas, y es consiente el desperdicio de palabras que fluye banalmente entre nosotros...

¿Creen que estoy loco, y que lo mío se resume en la simple y conocida palabra "obsesión"? Quizás, pero, si ustedes conocen en carne propia el significado de la palabra obsesión, (si la han experimentado desde adentro, desde las profundidades y hendiduras de sus propios sesos), entonces sabrán que semejante embrollo merece algo de atención…

Bueno, quizás lo comprendan, pero encontrar una solución puede ser algo que sólo, con suerte, pueda saberlo yo. ¿Cómo pueden saberlo ustedes si ni yo puedo aclararme las ideas, y vengo a consultar a un montón de desconocidos en la red?

Oh, estimados lectores... ustedes viene a "oír" a un anónimo con sus semanales desvaríos, aún cuando reconocen el carácter desagradable de mis escritos...!

¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Son realmente importantes _en nuestras propias vidas _estas charlas? No. No importan, nada importará en uno, dos años. Sólo pensemos lo que nos impulsa a a perder el tiempo: ¡Qué solos estamos! Pero siempre seremos así. Solos. Siempre, aún en la más absoluta soledad de la que tanto ustedes me hablan, siempre necesitaremos de la caridad de los demás; siempre necesitaremos algo para sentirnos personas completas ante el mundo, algo, ya sea la contención, las palabras, un abrazo, un beso, sexo, paciencia, piedad, odio, sangre, enseñanza, aprobación, supervisión, imagen, visión, o -en mi caso- de la sola chispa de la mirada de _otra persona._

Es un hallazgo valioso el encontrar a una persona que tenga una cualidad tan importante e indispensable para la formación de nuestro carácter y personalidad. Ese "pedacito" del otro, siempre es importante para nosotros mismos, ya sea para aferrarse hasta que nos duela, y aprender a dejarlo, y aprender a despojarnos.

Deseo de aprender a despojarme, no es mi caso. No puedo dejar esto. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero con "no puedo"? No es un "no puedo" de no poder; es un "no debo", un "no debes", como si el mismísimo Dios, con tu cara y tu cuerpo, bajara y te prohibiera. Quiero luchar un poco más, y saber más...

No quiero decepcionarme, pero esta persona parece ser mi espejo; sabe tanto de mí, como yo de ella, pero hasta cierto punto, pues un espejo es algo irreal. Oh...! A veces creo que la única vez en que fuimos uno, en que fue sincera conmigo, en que me odió y deseó y planeó no recibirme en su mundo terrenal, fue en la única vez que estuvimos sumidos en un mismo cuerpo...

Ustedes tomen estas palabras con sentido poético, o como quieran. Cualquier interpretación es bienvenida, pues ha de tener algún fundamento.

Ahora me pregunto:

¿Es irreal su profundo y casi absoluto conocimiento de mí? Eso parece ser, pues me teme. Me ve, y huye. Se esconde sólo de mí. No piensen que por ser ella una mujer, es débil. Ella es fuerte, es asombrosa, pero me teme. No teme por ella, ¡claro que no!; teme por los suyos.

¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Quién no tiene obstáculos? Todos tenemos, y los derribamos de una patada. Pero ¿tiene ustedes obstáculos humanos? Por supuesto, y ¡lo saben bien! son tan odiosamente intocables...

¿Saben por qué soy un anónimo? Esto sonará a autocompasión, pero, suene como suene, creo que es así: Quizás no halla nadie, ninguna persona, que no me tema. Ustedes, queridos lectores que no me conocen; si me conocieran en verdad, me temerían. Quizás ella, al observarme tanto y al conocerme tan a fondo, me conozca tal cual soy; por eso teme algo de mí.

Pero no. No, y no. Algo en mi interior me dice que ella es diferente. Que quizás no me teme: pese a todo, aún por encima de "los suyos", ella no me teme. Que quizás finge que rehúye de mí. Que quizás me desafía. Quizás piensa como yo, y piensa que yo le temo. Quizás _espera que sea yo quien haga algo. Pues bien, haré algo._ _Y tendrá que enfrentarme. No sólo con su mirada, sino con su conducta. A ver cómo me tratarás después de que haga "algo"..._

FIN ABRUPTO DEL ESCRITO.

Kevin borra velozmente el texto, presionando fuertemente la tecla de borrar, con una breve y eterna sonrisa de triunfo. Está emocionado, sus ojos brillan enormemente ante la pantalla de su PC. Al fin, escribir esta mierda de blog le ha ayudado a aclarar sus ideas.

Kevin rió: qué casualidad que esto sucediera justo la primera vez que escribía su entrada sin dar lugar a la opinión de la gente.

La respuesta estaba siempre ahí. Ahí dentro, y en los únicos ojos que hasta ahí podían llegar...

Ahhh... Qué agradable sensación, la de pisar terreno seguro. Estás es el campo de batalla. Tú, guerrero, sólo sobrevivirás aplastando a esa mierda de enemigos, estás en tu lugar, sólo un pequeño plan, y a luchar...

Demasiada emoción, hay que calmarse. ¿Qué hacer hasta el momento? Relajarse, hacer cualquier cosa, tal vez escribir otra maldita entrada al blog. Ah...

Su madre, Eva, entró a la habitación sin tocar; semejante atrevimiento no era usual en su trato con nadie, menos con su primogénito. Ella estaba molesta. Esto, para Kevin, quería decir que había logrado, una vez más, perturbarla; llegar a su interior y sacudirla, como aquella vez que manchó las paredes, la decoración de su habitación… Siempre que atacaba su fachada, sus monerías, _su máscara_, lograba perturbarla… Pero ése era el único modo de llegar a ella que el hijo sabía era efectivo. Era el único método que él conocía.

Eva se quedó en el marco de la puerta, con aire disimuladamente decepcionado; tan aquejada que su estado de ánimo se hacía evidente, para Kevin, sin voltearse a mirarla a la cara si quiera.

-Tu computadora se jodió.- dijo Kevin, alegremente. Otra actitud previsible de su madre.

-Sí, se jodió. Y las del trabajo también. Supongo que me lo merecía...- respondió Eva, lanzándole su CD contenedor de virus con un lanzamiento desdeñoso hacia la cama, pero con su habitual, inquebrantable tono amable y estoico en su voz y su mirada.

-¿Por qué tendrías algo así?- preguntó ella, refiriéndose al CD que, horas antes, encontró, sustrajo de la habitación de su hijo, en un intento de saber algo más acerca de su hijo... "Como si ya no supieras lo suficiente acerca de mí" pensaba Kevin, con simpático fastidio.

-Los colecciono.- respondió el chico.

-¿No es algo raro para coleccionar?

-No me gustan las estampillas.- respondió él, sonriendo, mientras la diversión ante lo absurdo le durara.

-(...) ¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunta Eva, en una pregunta inútil. Evidentemente inútil para ambos. Con esa "persistente, estúpida credulidad humana" que Kevin detesta.

-No hay punto. Ése es el punto. -fue la respuesta del hijo, sin apartar los ojos de su pantalla. La diversión de esta hipócrita comedia había concluido, la tierna sonrisa del chico se había desvanecido.

Absurdo. "Ya pronto. Vamos a darle verdadero sentido a esto." pensó Kevin.

**Fin del fic.**

**Me agradan mucho los personajes como Kevin (sí, pese a su tremenda e inigualable originalidad de carácter, es tan sombrío y pasivamente suicida como tantos y tantos otros humanos). En Kevin, adoro en particular su total vacío, su decepcionada visión ante el mundo que le tocó vivir, su inevitable pero bien manejado desinterés por la vida frívola del mundo actual. Kevin buscaba sentido a su vida, creo yo. Él se sabía capaz de lo que fuera, hasta de ser malvado e insensible, aún cuando tiene conocimiento de que el mundo no admite esas cualidades en nada ni nadie. A la gente, Kevin lo sabe, le llena de emoción actos controversiales; el mundo, la gente, ya le ha mostrado demasiado. E suficiente. Ahora él ha crecido, y quiere ser protagonista, por una vez y par siempre: esa es su única motivación. Si uno nació en un mundo en sociedad, ¿debe que agradar, conformar y/o entretener a los demás? Pues bien, ****él ****hará eso. Luego, viene el efecto del espectáculo: el júbilo de la gente estará expresado en sus llantos desgarrados, en sus acusaciones, sus maldiciones, su ira desatada...**

**Como sea, él hará algo diferente. No original, pero algo único, magnífico.**

**Eso es lo que tengo para decir. Espero haber sido coherente en este fic. Lo he escrito algo rápido, (en 3 horas, más o menos), aunque lo tenía rondando en mi mente desde hace unos meses.**

**Por si se lo preguntan: sí, me encanta el actor que interpretó a Kevin, Ezra Miller; él es buen actor, la película ha quedado genial con él... Pero... ¡es demasiado bonito para ser KEVIN! La gente insensible y/o con maldad (verdadera maldad) siempre tiene en su aspecto aunque sea una pizca de fealdad; algo desagradable en su cara, en su voz, en su andar, en sus palabras****..****. Y éste Kevin, el de la película, no tiene nada de eso. No digo que Ezra Miller no fuera la mejor opción para interpretar a Kevin, pues no hay nada qué criticar en el resultado del film. Sólo digo que Ezra Miller es demasiado tierno y bonito, haha.**


End file.
